Quimera Refinitiva
La Quimera Refinitiva (きゅうきょくキマイラ Kyūkyoku Kimaira en japonés) es un enemigo único que aparece en Mother 3. Perfil La Quimera Refinitiva fue creada por los Puercaretos como uno de los enemigos que creaban artificialmente para sus planes malvados y por las ordenes del "Rey P", pero se dice que hasta sus mismos creadores le temen, pues es increíblemente poderosa y agresiva, y se ve reflejado en el hecho de que con solo ver a un ser vivo, lo persigue para matarlo de una mordida. Cuando Lucas y compañía se infiltran en el Laboratorio Quimera disfrazados de Puercaretos, estos reciben la alarma de que esta escapó de su jaula. Una muestra de su gran poder es que si muerde a Lucas o alguno de sus compañeros, estos mueren al instante, sin siquiera iniciar una batalla. Aunque es poderosa, posee un punto débil, y ese es el hecho de que es, en parte, una máquina, y que posee un interruptor en su espalda, y que si se apaga hace que la Quimera Refinitiva se apague también. Se desconoce el origen del pájaro amarillo que siempre está sobre su cabeza o la relación que tenga con este, aunque se nota que este puede reactivar la Quimera Se le ve por ultima vez en el laberinto de baños del edificio Empire Porky Building, intentando dificultar el camino de Lucas y compañía. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|La Quimera Refinitiva en New Pork City. La Quimera Refinitiva aparece como un obstáculo en el escenario New Pork City, cuando aparece la pantalla se obscurece parcialmente y recorre parte del escenario, y si un jugador la toca, esta le morderá, pudiéndole causar más de 200% de daño, lo que lo convierte en un One-hit K.O. En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Aparte de contar con un trofeo en esta versión, la Quimera Refinitiva aparece en el Mundo Smash como un trofeo, dicho trofeo tomará dos combatientes del último oponente noqueado en lugar de uno solo. Descripción del trofeo Español Español americano right|90px :Quimera definitiva :'' Si alguna vez te encuentras con esto, ¡corre! Ni te preguntes qué especies han cruzado para crear esta cosa; simplemente huye. Si no, su aspecto no será nada comparado con la cara que te dejará a ti. Este monstruo es tan peligroso que hasta en los Laboratorios Quimera se arrepienten de haberlo creado. ¡Qué miedo!'' :*''GBA: Mother 3'' (Japón) Español europeo :Quimera Refinitiva :Si alguna vez te encuentras con esto, ¡corre! Ni te preguntes qué especies han cruzado para crear esta cosa; simplemente huye. Si no, su aspecto no será nada comparado con la cara que te dejará a ti. Este monstruo es tan peligroso que hasta en los Laboratorios Quimera se arrepienten de haberlo creado. ¡Qué grima da! :*''GBA: Mother 3'' (JP) Inglés Versión americana :Ultimate Chimera :If you ever find yourself faced with this thing, run! There isn't enough time to stop and wonder what two creatures were combined to make this! It's so insanely out of control, even the people at the Chimera Laboratory wish they'd never made it. Eek! :*''GB Advance: Mother 3'' 2006 (JP) Versión europea :Ultimate Chimera :If you ever find yourself faced with this thing, run! Don't even stop to ask yourself, "which two species were mashed up to to create THIS?!", or you'll be the one getting mashed up. It's so insanely out of control, even the people at the Chimera Laboratory wish they'd never even made it. Eek! :*''GB Advance: Mother 3'' 2006 (JP) Curiosidades *Si se rompe una plataforma mientras la Quimera está sobre ella, la Quimera se caerá mientras hace un rugido idéntico al que hace Porky cuando muere en El emisario subespacial. Enlaces Externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios